


Не замечая очевидного

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 22:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16962312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: А когда у вас было первое свидание? Как оно прошло? Или вы осознали, что это было свидание, только после того, как вы начали встречаться?





	Не замечая очевидного

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Beyond Oblivious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/663180) by [Kiterie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterie/pseuds/Kiterie). 



Ирука всех любил. У него всегда были наготове объятия – для тех учеников, кому было это нужно, а родителей не было рядом. А также ободряющая рука на плече и улыбка – для товарищей-шиноби, кто искал поддержки (эти тоже могли рассчитывать на объятие, если оно требовалось). Этого от него и ждали.  
Что касается Какаши, то свои симпатии он внешне не показывал даже друзьям. У него был свой способ выражения привязанности, пусть и не включающий обнимашки и похлопывания по голове. Друзей он дразнил и намеренно выводил из себя, когда только мог, притворяясь, будто не замечает или не принимает близко к сердцу их обиду. Гай делал вид, будто ни о чем не догадывается, и действовал с еще большим энтузиазмом или огорчением. Тензо думал, что Какаши это со зла, и жаловался. Куренай качала головой и отчитывала его. При этом все они понимали, что это только игра.  
Когда он начал флиртовать с Ирукой, то думал, что тот тоже все понял. Он взвинчивал Ируку до крайности именно потому, что флиртовал. Когда обнаружилось, что Ирука и понятия не имеет, что происходит, Какаши довел его до бешенства и поцеловал. Явно продемонстрировав, чего он хочет, пусть даже Ирука поначалу немного растерялся.  
Ирука, однако, оказался не из романтиков, которым нужно держаться за руки, целоваться и вообще всячески проявлять на публике бурное внимание к человеку, в которого предположительно влюблен. По крайней мере, Какаши думал, что тот тоже влюблен. Сам-то Ирука ничего не говорил, но когда они были одни, то улыбался, краснел и целовал в ответ. Какаши всерьез забеспокоился, что же он делает не так, поскольку каждый раз, когда он пытался украсть поцелуй, взять за руку или еще как-нибудь выразить свои чувства, будучи на людях, Ирука избегал контакта. Не напрямую. Он просто отворачивался, поднимал руку и махал случайным прохожим, заныривал в первый попавшийся магазинчик… Сначала Какаши списывал все на свое воображение, потом – на застенчивость Ируки, но они встречались уже почти полгода, а все оставалось по-прежнему.

***

  
Какаши присел на корточки перед мемориалом и тронул пальцами выгравированные на камне имена.  
– Сенсей, что мне делать? – сколько он ни вспоминал, за ним не числилось никаких грешков, но и понять, в чем проблема, он не мог. – Никогда не думал, что уж кто-кто, а он будет держать меня на расстоянии.  
Какаши почесал в затылке и нахмурился. Гай, Тензо, Асума, Куренай… Все друзья неплохо с ним ладили.  
– Как по-твоему, может, я ему не нравлюсь как любовник, но он слишком вежлив, чтобы сказать мне об этом? – Улыбки могли быть из жалости, румянец – результат неловкости, вызванной идиотизмом Какаши, но поцелуи… Они были настоящими. – Хотя откуда мне знать, какими должны быть поцелуи, раз я целовался только с ним.  
Спал Какаши, конечно, не только с Ирукой (хотя как раз с ним он еще и не спал), но Ирука был первым, кого он целовал по-настоящему.  
Мысль, что все это не всерьез, что Ирука целовался, только чтобы не обидеть его – жгла. Какаши прижал пальцы к линиям на камне, затем встал. Если бы он мог слышать ответы, стало бы легче, но Какаши знал, что сенсей выслушал – и это тоже помогло. Развернувшись, Какаши помчался через тренировочные площадки и перелески прямо в деревню.  
Обнаружив себя у двери Ируки, он не сильно удивился. Замер на миг, прежде чем стукнуть краем пластины на перчатке о дверь, и принялся ждать.  
Дверь открылась, Ирука махнул ему, чтобы заходил, и закрыл ее.  
– Уже поздно. Что-то случилось? – в голосе Ируки зазвучала тревога.  
– Я тебе нравлюсь? – вырвалось само собой у Какаши. Брови Ируки взмыли вверх, и он мягко подтолкнул Какаши к дивану. – Я приму это как «да». – «Хотя на самом деле не так», – Какаши нахмурился, но сел. Ответ Ируки волновал его больше, чем он готов был признать.  
– Какаши-сан, с чего вдруг вы подняли эту тему? Кто-то что-то сказал? – спросил Ирука, садясь рядом.  
Обращение прозвучало гвоздем в крышке гроба. Какаши глубоко вздохнул, зная, что должен разобраться с этим раз и навсегда.  
– Завтра уже полгода, а ты все еще зовешь на «вы» и на «Какаши-сан», – сердце сжалось в груди, и он беспокойно шевельнулся.  
Ирука сдвинул брови.  
– Конечно. Вы же никогда не предлагали перейти на «ты». И что значит «уже полгода»?  
Какаши уставился в пол, скользя взглядом по узору древесины, лишь бы не смотреть на Ируку.  
– Ну, столько прошло с момента, как мы вместе. И зачем мне тебе такое предлагать? Я думал, это очевидно, раз мы встречаемся…  
– А мы встречаемся? – немного сдавленно переспросил Ирука.  
Какаши посмотрел на него. Ирука что, даже не считал их парой?  
– Но… – он не смог закончить фразу, все приходящие на ум слова звучали жалко и беспомощно. Меньше всего ему хотелось, чтобы Ирука счел его размазней.  
Щеки Ируки налились ярко-алым, от такого контраста шрам стал выделяться сильнее.  
– Но вы никогда не говорили, что мы пара, и… в смысле, вы… ты никогда не спрашивал. У нас даже свиданий никогда не было! Когда же мы начали встречаться?  
– У нас были свидания, – точнее, это он их таковыми считал.  
– Когда? – в голосе Ируки сквозила явная растерянность.  
«Может, эти встречи действительно не были свиданиями, может, они не в счет?». Какаши сам уже не был уверен. Он бы поклялся, что все было именно так. Он приглашал Ируку на ужин, они куда-то ходили, ужинали, возвращались домой, разговаривали, целовались. Все это, с точки зрения Какаши, идеально подпадало под определение.  
– Позавчера? В Ичираку?  
– А… это было свидание? – Ирука прикусил губу, потом отвел взгляд. – Мы же постоянно так делаем, и я с друзьями так же хожу, почему вдруг это стало свиданием? К тому же мы годами так проводим время, а ты говоришь про полгода.  
– И что, вы тоже целуетесь? – Какаши осознал, что уже по-настоящему опасается, что Ирука скажет «да», как бы невероятно это ни было.  
Ирука, зажмурившись, потер переносицу и вздохнул.  
– Нет, но… – он замялся и вновь посмотрел на Какаши. – Я не был уверен, значит ли это хоть что-нибудь – или ничего. Насколько я понимаю, ты упорно пытаешься затащить меня в постель, а это совсем не то же самое, что встречаться, так что я просто избегал этой мысли.  
С точки зрения Ируки, все выглядело как-то совсем сложно. Какаши даже не подозревал, что, впервые приглашая Ируку на ужин, надо было четко проговорить, что это свидание. Он-то думал, что после поцелуя все стало очевидным.  
– Но ты целовал меня в ответ. Целовал ведь?  
– Да, – от щек Ируки можно было прикуривать. – Я и не собирался, но когда ты целуешь, я не могу устоять.  
– Так ты не хотел моих поцелуев? – Хорошо, что на нем была маска. Какаши чувствовал себя уязвимым, как никогда.  
Ирука покачал головой.  
– Хотел, но… – он прикусил нижнюю губу и сплел пальцы, щеки по-прежнему полыхали.  
– Но? – в животе все сжалось в огромный – и в то же время жалкий – комок. Не очень приятное ощущение. Шиноби тренируются игнорировать и заглушать страх, но душевное волнение – это совсем другое, и Какаши никак не мог успокоиться.  
Ирука смотрел в сторону, но не отворачивался.  
– Я не знал, что это было свиданием, поэтому не хотел терять головы, но даже до того, как ты меня поцеловал, я уже… ну, увлекся. Я признался Анко, Генме и, по-моему, Эбису… и когда ты пригласил поужинать, подумал, что они тебе все рассказали… ну, или еще кто-то рассказал тебе, что я им признался…  
Какаши пораженно уставился на него, осмысливая сказанное.  
– О, – страх исчез, и по телу растекалось блаженное облегчение. – Эх, Ирука, какой же ты недогадливый! – он стянул маску, подался вперед, склонил голову и прижался губами ко рту Ируки – быстрый поцелуй, всего лишь касание губ. – Я тебя люблю. Будешь со мной встречаться? – он отстранился, чтобы посмотреть Ируке в глаза, и от увиденного в них шока ему захотелось рассмеяться.  
Ирука, как рыба, несколько раз открывал и раскрывал рот.  
– Т-ты любишь меня?  
– Это понимать как «Да, я буду с тобой встречаться»? – кивнув, уточнил Какаши, с трудом подавляя смех.  
Ирука кивнул.  
Какаши все же рассмеялся и вновь его поцеловал.  
– Отлично. А то бы я зря потратил свой первый поцелуй, – шепнул он, опять склоняясь к Ируке.  
Тот уперся ладонями Какаши в грудь и оттолкнул его.  
– Твой первый – что?! – брови Ируки взмыли вверх.  
Похоже, пришел черед Какаши смущаться.  
– Все остальное точно не впервые, но вот это – да, – признался он, не желая, чтобы Ирука понял все превратно. В очередной раз.  
– Ты что, никогда ни с кем не целовался? Вообще никогда? – переспросил Ирука, с лица которого не сходило ошарашенное выражение. – Но почему?!  
– Ну, видишь ли… просто… – кожа на лице словно горела в огне. Какаши уставился куда-то Ируке за плечо. – Предполагалось, что он будет с кем-то не случайным.  
– Я тебя люблю, – тихо рассмеялся Ирука и сам наклонился к нему, чтобы поцеловать. – Так что, завтра устроим наше первое свидание или отметим полгода?  
Напряжение и страх окончательно ушли, и Какаши с улыбкой обнял его.  
– И то, и то.  
Он приложит все силы, чтобы завтрашний день стал исключительно особенным и стер все невысказанные вопросы и сомнения Ируки. В конце концов, тот умел настолько хорошо не замечать очевидного, что любые подтверждения будут явно не лишними.


End file.
